


二流旅館

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 在第四集結束後。醫院、嗎啡與狂歡。





	二流旅館

　　他開始感覺到自己的左腳趾，是住進病院的第三天清晨。那時Ethan整個人躺在純白被褥裡，空氣襯著消毒水味，身旁有一支金屬鐵杆，上頭掛著讓人很難愉悅的兩袋點滴，機器儀嗶嗶作響。整間病房裡溢散著某種難以形容的黏悶，就像不久前在杜拜感受到的炙熱溫度，漸進式熔毀他對周遭事物的耐性。

　　他終於能感受到小腿以下的動靜，是連續吃了三餐清湯淡水後。Ethan醒來便無聊地扯扯右食指上那個小儀器，有種想把夾片拿下來丟出窗外的衝動。Sidorov當時把他送到距離停車場最近的醫院後，便說除了保證他住進最好的單人病房與供應嗎啡不間斷外，俄羅斯政府沒辦法再批准更多的福利作為私下感謝了，然而對他這種經常受傷而不太在乎疼痛的人，注射嗎啡顯然是浪費。

　　比起這些，他其實寧願那小氣的北國人能把伙食問題處理一下。

　　他擅自把點滴的插頭拔掉了，細針裸露在透氣膠帶尚未完全脫落的手上，金屬反射些餘水光。疼痛感在約莫半小時後流回神經系統，極有耐心地掠奪城池，最終於腦內某處彙為一股熱流，張狂囂鬧著。Ethan不只一次覺得這種習慣不好，不過半自虐式的享受疼痛，是讓他踏實感受到自己完成任務的一種手段。

　　大約再過兩三天，這份痛楚便會減緩為無關緊要的程度了。在那之前，好好享受一下自己並未因核武開打而變成一副連疼痛都無法察覺的死屍，這種感覺仍是好的。

　　餐點大約在六點十分被送進病房，Ethan不著痕跡地將拔掉針頭的手背蓋住，接過對方在三天內端上的第四份鹹雞湯與乾麵包，以十分禮貌的語氣詢問醫院裡有沒有伙食更換政策。。

　　「親愛的，若不是上頭交代讓你越快痊癒越好，你想開一整瓶波本酒狂飲我都沒意見。」那位棕髮護士眨了眨眼，雖然拒絕了要求，卻絲毫不介意與他調情。Ethan又紳士地與她周旋幾句，才在那位女子關門離開後，慎重考慮起二度逃院的可能性。

　　所幸傍晚七點半時，還沒等他正式行動，救星就來了。Ethan雖然偶爾會狐疑Benji的執行能力，但在如何支援好兄弟這點上他向來都是最用心的。Benji雙手提著大紙袋走進病房裡，用那喜感的腔調大喊「囉哈！」紙袋雖未打開，一看就知道是外食罐頭與酒。

　　跟在他身後的還有Jane與Brandt。Jane是從另一間病房偷溜過來的，腹部纏著繃帶，至於Brandt，雖然到處掛了彩，但還沒到需要勞煩醫院的地步。「所以你和Brandt現在都住在飯店？」Ethan接過一份紙袋，從裡頭抽出尚未去塞的玻璃瓶。那並不是波本而是上好的琴酒，烈度也自然不在話下。

　　「噢別提了！」Benji皺緊眉頭：「我們兩個現在住的是一間二流旅館，你絕對不敢想像那裡晚上治安有多差！若不是鬼影行動還沒被正式撤銷，我才不想睡在一條三不五時就尖叫連連的印度老街上哩。」他邊說邊把另一個紙袋裡的啤酒也拿出來，原來那並不是罐頭。Brandt從他那邊接過幾瓶打開來喝，而Jane則離Ethan最近，幸運地拿到一瓶琴酒。

　　「嘿，別忘了你們兩個是病人。」Brandt看見Jane幫她自己與Ethan將玻璃瓶去塞後，善意的提醒道，不過Jane聞言旋即伸手舉起瓶口對Brandt挑釁：「我打賭就算我拿的是這瓶，也不會比你先醉。」

　　四人就在這樣有點危險的氣氛下開始瘋灌。嬉鬧聲頓時充斥空間內，讓Ethan有點慶幸自己被俄羅斯政府招待住在豪華病房裡，至少這裡隔音效果不錯。

　　果不其然，先醉的永遠都是Benji，雖然他一開始就很沒骨氣地只喝啤酒，卻還是迫不及待地醉暈了。眾人見他發出有點可憐、但更多卻是好笑的聲音往盥洗室衝後，便惡質地在後面吆喝：「好歹等到中學畢業後再試著喝酒吧，小子！」

　　「老子我都出社會不知道幾年了！」虛弱的吼聲伴隨濃厚英國腔從門後傳出，連Brandt都不禁笑出聲。

　　第二個醉的是Jane，但她縱使喝醉也比常人清醒。Jane拿著幾乎見底的玻璃瓶對Brandt搖了搖，後者也不甘示弱地提起第七瓶啤酒。Ethan饒富興致地在床邊等Brandt或Jane其中一位認輸，然而他原先以為Brandt一定會投降，卻在見到對方十分有骨氣地將地那瓶也飲乾後開始舉棋不定。

　　他也沒那個機會確認了。兩小時後，才剛從盥洗室出來第二遍的Benji正想再偷溜出去買點東西，就被推開房門的護士給逮個正著。「噢可惡！」Benji扁了扁嘴角，像是被警察突擊臨檢的夜店老闆那樣垂皺起眉心：「晚餐時間不是早就過了嗎？這間醫院怎麼那麼愛巡房！」

　　不過護士們才沒心情搭理他，板著臉孔下了逐客令。

　　正如進來時那樣熱烈，Brandt與Jane扶著Benji，三人擁擠地走了出去。Ethan重新躺回病床上，等護士做完檢查並將紙袋與垃圾扔掉後，獨自一人時才緩緩抽出一直藏在薄被下的最後半瓶酒。

　　在毫無接上的嗎啡注射針與機器儀運作聲陪伴下，他與那瓶酒愜意地享受第三晚時光。

　　第四天中午時，只有Brandt一個人來探望。

　　「Benji宿醉了，吐得到處都是。」始終穿著西裝的男人在走進病房後脫下外套。外面氣溫雖然不算非常高，但在那樣的布料下仍十分悶熱。汗水染濕一部份背部，讓襯衫緊貼在肩頰骨上。「我去看過Jane，她好像也不太舒服。」Brandt補充道。

　　「那幾瓶啤酒倒是沒怎麼影響你。」Ethan淺笑，將摺疊台上又一碗雞湯挪開，分毫未動。

　　「跟在局長身邊久了自然酒量也會變好。」Brandt打開放在一邊沙發上的公事包，從裡面拿出一小罐東西。

　　那玩意幾乎瞬間拯救了Ethan接下來十二個小時的時光，比昨晚的酒精還有效。做為一位才剛認識沒幾天的同夥，不得不說Brandt真不虧曾是首席分析師。

　　「你絕對不會想到我現在有多麼感謝你。」Ethan接過那罐番茄口味燉肉丸罐頭，輕鬆俐落地以餐叉敲擊施力並打開封口，雞湯頓時被醬料染紅，洋蔥末浮在表層上，他懂珍惜地只倒了三分之一進去。

　　「沒什麼好感謝的。」Brandt撇開臉，淺笑一聲。他們又閒聊了幾句，不外乎美俄關係以及一些任務後續處理後，Brandt才以「明天情報局應該會正式重啓，到時再把相關消息帶來給你」這句作為道別。

　　Ethan放下嘴裡的湯匙，揮手送離對方。

　　當晚Jane出院了，她雖然中彈，但沒有傷及任何重要器官，因此取出彈殼並止血後不出幾天便可離開。Ethan則是四肢都有傷，卻幸運地沒有嚴重到粉碎性骨折，只有一兩處需要夾板固定而已。「嘿，大男孩，準備開逃了嗎？」八點左右時Jane從病房外探頭進來，手上拿著一套乾洗服。

　　「等你很久了。」他則笑著接過拋來的衣物，著裝完畢與Jane一同離開。一路上沒有任何人注意到他們，他們過度輕鬆地離開了醫院，還順手攔了輛車。

　　「二流旅館？」Jane轉頭看向他。

　　「印度老街聽起來不算太壞。」Ethan聳聳肩。

　　於是兩人便在掌握Benji與Brandt的住宿地址後前去匯合。車窗外的夜景尾隨一路。


End file.
